


Ocaso

by clumsykitty



Series: OS Marvelitos [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cap!Hydra, DarkStony, M/M, Regalo de Cumpleaños, SIM - Freeform, extraño, raro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: OS de regalo de cumpleaños. Para Miss Mary con mucho cariño.¿La maldad tiene un punto débil? Eso lo quiere saber Steve Rogers.DarkStony.





	

 

 

Esta historia es un regalo de persona a persona. Por el cumpleaños de la maravillosa Miss Mary que siempre me llena de sonrisas y mucho material hermoso con qué soñar y escribir. Basado en el cuento del maestro Córtazar, “La noche boca arriba”. Ops. A petición de la cumpleañera, un Capitán Hydra, un Superior Ironman. Jo.

 

Feliz cumpleaños Mary!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

**Ocaso**

_A mi lado sin pausa el Demonio se agita;_  
_A mi lado flota como el aire intocable;_  
_Lo bebo y siento cómo abrasa mis pulmones_  
_ahogándome en un deseo culpable y eterno._  
  
_Adopta, a veces, pues conoce mi amor por el Arte,_  
_la apariencia de la mujer más seductora,_  
_y acudiendo a especiosos pretextos cobardes,_  
_acostumbra mis labios a sus depravados hechizos._  
  
_Lejos de la mirada de Dios así me lleva,_  
_Jadeante y deshecho por la fatiga, al centro_  
_De las hondas y solitarias planicies del Hastío,_  
  
_Y arroja ante mis ojos, de confusión repletos,_  
_Vestiduras manchadas y entreabiertas heridas,_  
_¡Y el sangriento artificio en donde habita la Destrucción!_

La destrucción, Charles Baudelaire.

 

 

El reloj en lo alto del salón marcó las tres en punto. Todos contuvieron la respiración antes de escuchar el timbre anunciando el término de clases por ese día. De inmediato, los pasillos se atiborraron de estudiantes planeando su fin de semana, azotando las puertas de sus casilleros, llamando a voces a su amigo perdido en la marea imprecisa que formaban esas cabezas con diferentes peinados. Miró su propio reloj, confirmando los minutos transcurridos luego del timbre del colegio y levantó su vista hacia el otro extremo del pasillo donde le esperaba un chico de cabellos rubios muy cortos y ojos azules como el cielo. Sonrió.

-¿Listo, Tones?

-Te sigo, Steve.

Fueron parte de la última oleada de alumnos saliendo por el viejo portón de madera, levantando una mano como despedida apresurada al anciano portero y un par de profesoras de rostros sonrientes. Irían al local de videojuegos donde tenían pendiente una competencia cuyo vencedor tendría el privilegio de ser el primero en comer las deliciosas hamburguesas del restaurante ambulante recién llegado, y que prometía según sus aparatosos letreros junto con el aroma de su cocina, un manjar de los dioses. En realidad, ambos disfrutarían de tal victoria pero el mero placer de ganar era lo que los hizo correr entre carcajadas a su destino. Confiaron en el semáforo en verde para ellos, sin percatarse del veloz auto pasándose el alto.

 

 

 

El golpe no dolió, siendo honestos, quizá hubo algo parecido a la incomodidad por la posición tan forzada en que terminó más no le restó gracia al asunto. Iban cayendo en picada, cosa natural si noqueas a tu medio de transporte, más Tony sabía que Steve sabía pero el hijo de perra lo estaba haciendo a propósito porque vamos, era el jodido súper soldado y no perdería la batalla así tuviera que castrarlo. Matarlo sería un mejor verbo aplicado. Ese rubio atlético para nada querría ver perdida la fuente de su placer, que no era así de tonto. Ahora el asunto era apostar por el número de huesos rotos al estrellarse. Sería lindo decorar su plateada armadura con los sesos de Rogers, Hail Hydra Expresionista.

-Supones demasiado pronto –masculló el capitán, clavando sus dedos alrededor de su garganta- Ya lo he pensado antes que tú.

-La maravilla de la inteligencia militar.

Okay, quería llegar hasta el límite esta vez, no le iba a negar tan violento capricho.

 

 

 

Cuando despertaron, estaban en una misma habitación de hospital, una enfermera revisaba entre sus camillas sus respectivos sueros, percatándose de sus miradas confundidas. Eran un par de muchachos con suerte pues el golpe del auto no los había asesinado como todos los testigos lo hubieran supuesto, claro que había huesos rotos pero nada que interrumpiera sus intenciones de usar traje de baño. Luego de prometerles algo de agua al volver, la enfermera se marchó, dejándoles solos. Steve estiró su única mano sana, llena de vendajes, para alcanzar su brazo inerte con una sonrisa de aliento.

-¿Duele? –le preguntó con voz rasposa.

-Solamente cuando me río.

Movió su brazo contrario para rozar aquellos dedos que le tocaban, levantando una mirada brillante pese al horrible moretón en el ojo y un labio partido con su mentón raspado. El rubio tenía un aspecto similar, parecía que los hubieran pasado por el extractor de jugos, pensó en un momento dado. La enfermera regresó con sus respectivos líquidos que ayudó a beber, como era ya de noche sus padres habían vuelto a casa por cosas para la guardia nocturna, así que no tardarían en verles y así hablar con ellos como lo hicieron con los médicos. Tenían un diagnóstico favorable, decían que probablemente porque iban corriendo su velocidad ayudó a la hora del impacto. Con los medicamentos administrados a través de sus intravenosas, el sueño vino más rápido, luego de escuchar los lamentos maternos y paternos sobre la juventud descuidada.

 

 

 

Decir soñar era darle demasiada importancia, alucinar fue más preciso. Por eso es que se puso de pie antes que el capitán, preparando uno de sus cañones que disparó a quemarropa, lanzando al rubio a metros de distancia. Torció una sonrisa al verle caer de espaldas con tan poca gracia porque el mundo se podía acabar pero Steve Rogers jamás soltaría su escudo, mismo que hizo un sonido hueco al rebotar contra los escombros del boquete hecho por su brutal caída. Jadeó un poco, tuvo que hacerlo al tiempo que se limpió las comisuras de sus labios, probando el dulce sabor metálico de la sangre. Bastardo infeliz, se dijo, mirando el rastro carmesí contra su guantelete antes de caminar hacia el rubio quien sacudió su cabeza desorientado como tenía que estarlo luego de una caída libre con un rebote cortesía suya.

-Tengo que decir, Steve, que siempre es adorable verte así, tumbado boca arriba de piernas abiertas.

-No hemos terminado.

-Quédate ahí, deja que tu suero haga el trabajo, tendrás un 25.8% de resistencia en tus huesos cuando vuelvan a unirse –rió despectivo.

El escudo salió volando, rozando su mejilla al moverse aprisa para esquivarlo. Un nuevo hilo de sangre se unió a los anteriores, mientras el escudo recorría una parábola al retornar a su dueño, quien tosió coágulos de sangre una vez sobre sus rodillas y palmas. Preparó sus cañones, no a toda la potencia, tendría poca gracia hacer trocitos el cuerpo del Capitán Hydra sin una pelea deliciosa.

-Esa posición es mi segunda favorita contigo –dijo, ladeando su rostro.

-Me alegra complacerte.

-Distracción.

-Un poco ahora que lo sabes.

-Eres tan malo.

-No sabes cuánto.

 

 

 

Respingó, abriendo sus ojos en plena madrugada fría y oscura pues las luces de la habitación habían sido ya apagadas. Dos figuras dormían en una esquina, cada una en mullidos sillones. Volvió su vista hacia la camilla adjunta, notando el rostro relajado de Steve, iluminado por las luces exteriores, haciendo brillar sus cabellos rubios como si fuese una especie de ángel durmiente. Sonrió, estirando su mano ahora que la sintió mejor, apenas si rozando el hombro del muchacho, ajeno a sus movimientos. El capitán del equipo de fútbol americano amante de los videojuegos con una madre que era toda una protectora de su hijo único pero tan risueña que a él siempre le sacaba carcajadas cada que iba de visita a su casa. Steve era igual, siempre optimista aun cuando estuviera postrado en aquella camilla luego de haber sido atropellado por un conductor irresponsable.

Su mano regresó de vuelta a su pecho, acomodándose mejor boca arriba con un suspiro. Le llamó la atención un aroma a rosas cerca de él y giró su rostro, encontrando sobre el taburete pegado a su camilla un florero con un hermoso ramo de rosas abiertas por completo. Entre ellas había una tarjeta con un nombre que la tenue luz nocturna le permitió leer sin problemas. _Steve_. Una nueva sonrisa, más amplia, apareció en su rostro, girándose un poco para admirar con detenimiento sus rosas que tanto gustaba. Siempre tenía esa clase de detalles, como también encontrar una dona sobre su pupitre o un papelito con las coordenadas en donde se verían al salir de clases. Pequeños detalles que hacían a su corazón latir aprisa, sus mejillas teñirse de un discreto rubor y claro, esa sonrisa de enamorado que no se borraba aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo a causa de las fracturas y golpes recién recibidos. Estaban juntos en todo, hasta en un accidente. Con ese pensamiento, fue cerrando sus ojos, dejando que el velo del sueño cayera una vez más sobre su mente.

 

 

 

-¡No te puedes quedar dormido! ¡No así, infeliz!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, casi bufando ante las sacudidas de Rogers tan histéricas como sus palabras, recibiendo un puñetazo que terminó por despertarle. Correspondió tan hermoso gesto con sus dos cañones quemando el pecho del capitán quien salió despedido, maldiciendo en francés y alemán, si bien alcanzó a escucharle. Se puso de pie, tronando los huesos de su cuello con el virus Extremis haciendo lo suyo.

-Veamos, no quieres que pierda la consciencia pero estás con estos juegos tuyos.

Se elevó al aire con un escudo dirigiéndose a él que esquivó con una risa maliciosa, lanzándose contra el rubio a quien tacleó. Rodaron por entre escombros y huecos humeantes de un fuego apagado provocado por sus armas. Un paisaje que podía haber sido pintado por el Bosco. Azotó sin miramientos de cabeza al rubio, complaciéndose con sus gemidos de dolor. Rió, alejándose un par de pasos, dando una misericordiosa pausa al cuerpo de Steve para que se regenerara, que vamos la forma de ese suero –mejorado por él, claro- tenía que funcionar _casi_ igual al Extremis. Eso haría más excitante la pelea, que no se diga que además de buenos amantes no eran buenos rivales. Enemigos a muerte. Apretó y soltó sus puños, quitando lo entumecido que los había sentido luego de golpear ese escudo hasta que fue soltado aunque siempre volvería a su dueño.

-Qué lindo detalle de las rosas, capitán. Una alucinación, usando referentes emocionales para crear un lazo en la memoria de corto plazo. Falta de confianza, Steve, si querías coger tan solo lo hubieras dicho.

-Tus últimos golpes fallaron –carraspeó el rubio, poniéndose de pie con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

-Cortesía de mi parte, ganar tan rápido no me produce placer.

-Estás cansado, Tony. Pese al virus sigues siendo un humano como yo.

-No –se volvió a él entrecerrando sus ojos- Jamás fui humano, soy un dios jugando a ser un mortal.

El capitán rugió, enterrando su mellado escudo contra el suelo, levantando una ola de escombros que los cubrió a ambos. Mentiría si no dijera que verle así de furioso y determinado a quitarle la vida no le encendía al grado de pensarse si mejor no lo violaba antes de acabar con eso. Se quedó muy quieto, tranquilo como el vencedor que era, recibiendo el golpe con aroma a tierra y cenizas de la nube de polvo que se levantó. Había que darle crédito al infeliz por ser tan insistente.

 

 

 

Tosió ligeramente, escuchando la voz de la enfermera darle indicaciones para que el breve ataque de asma pasara. No era nada, simplemente su cuerpo sanando. Rodó sus ojos al dejarse caer contra la almohada, dejando que la enfermera ajustara sus sábanas y saliera anotando en su tabla lo que tuviera que anotar. De nuevo estaban solos. La mano de Steve alcanzó la suya ahora que ya les habían retirado las férulas. Estaban mucho mejor y pronto regresarían a casa. Su habitación estaba atiborrada de peluches, dulces y globos de parte de sus compañeros de clase con las más irreverentes frases de aliento. Le sonrió, apretando débilmente aquellos dedos entrelazados con los suyos colgando entre las camillas con un suspiro propio de enamorado al ver esos ojos azules tan claros y felices como su dueño.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Has tenido pesadillas, Tones.

-Seguro que fue por el choque. Trauma de accidente.

-¿Qué has soñado?

Miró al techo blanco con lámparas de luz tenue. –Pues… es raro…

-Dime –animó el rubio, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar.

-Pues… pues…

-¿Sí?

-Ah, te reirás de mí, te conozco.

-No, no lo haré.

-Sí, lo harás.

-Tony, no.

-Tony, sí.

-Anda, cuéntame –pidió Steve con unos ojos de cachorro que no pudo combatir.

 

 

 

-Una pareja romántica derramando miel como si estuviéramos en una utópica tierra donde la homosexualidad es celebrada. Por favor, Rogers, tu fantasía tiene errores de programación.

El Capitán Hydra sonrió. –Es lo mejor, Tony, no está programada, ves lo que deseas tener, doll.

Eso se merecía unos buenos puñetazos. Semejante altanería no se lo iba a permitir. Ya estaban dentro del boquete más profundo hasta el momento hecho por sus ataques, alcanzando el límite de sus fuerzas. La movida final en ese juego demencial. Tomó por el cuello al rubio, alzándolo en vilo con una mirada rencorosa.

-Estás muerto.

-Y tú conmigo… conmigo…

-¡Yo soy un dios, imbécil!

-Desde que comenzó la primera alucinación… -tosió Rogers- El Extremis comenzó… a debilitarse…

Falla en un 14.5%.

 _Imposible_.

Recibió una patada en el mentón que le fracturó el hueso. Hijo de perra. Disparó contra su hígado, dañando el órgano y causando una hemorragia interna severa. Falla en un 33.9%. Estaba aumentando. Torció una sonrisa como único halago a la hazaña del capitán al haberle inyectado aquella droga a costa de un brazo dislocado, claro está. Parte de su armadura se disolvió, exponiendo su cuerpo ante los castigos del escudo que terminó de romperse al poner uno de sus antebrazos en el ángulo preciso donde la melladura. Un cuchillo con resplandeciente hoja cortó arriba de su muñeca. Que bastardo más astuto. Le recompensó fracturando su fémur que salió cual flor de primavera por entre la nieve de su uniforme rasgado y manchado de sangre. A tono con ese símbolo de Hydra.

-Gané, Tony.

-Permite que ponga en tela de juicio tu percepción.

Falla en un 48.2%. Okay, tal vez la armadura ya no estaba siendo una aliada eficaz resistiendo los puños que le castigaban pero todavía tenía otra sorpresa. Se alejó con un salto, sacudiendo la mano amputada para que el metal líquido penetrara, formando una prótesis más adecuada. Dolía como mil infiernos pero no le importó. Una bazuca deforme apuntó al rostro iracundo de Steve. Falla en un 50.9%. Bravo. Al menos el capitán había hecho algo bien en su vida. Disparó sin mayores preámbulos, riendo al ver salir despedido por el aire algo del cuero cabelludo rubio con borbotones de sangre. Lo había esquivado por nada, ahora Rogers parecía una víctima de algún nativo norteamericano sin ese trozo de su piel. Falla en un 62.2%. Qué demonios, era mejor eso que estar alucinando con ser alguna clase de enclenque chico idiota que tenía a su lado al capitán del equipo escolar, en la peor historia de amor que a alguien se le pudiera ocurrir.

-Ya no tienes escudo, morirás.

-Aún tengo escudo.

Si él había modificado una parte de su cuerpo para crear un arma, el rubio se había clavado las mitades de su escudo en los brazos a modo de burdas pero efectivas guadañas. La intención le fue clara y se carcajeó disparando y recibiendo cortes, Steve fracturándose más huesos y sangrando de tal forma que resbalaron por el charco de sangre formado a su alrededor. Falla en un 85%. Falla general del sistema. Vio esos ojos de cachorro, consolándole, diciéndole que las pesadillas pasarían y volverían a casa a dormir juntos en el sofá luego de ver sus películas favoritas en una maratón con donas, pizza y mucho queso de por medio. Con rabia, sacudió su cabeza a erguirse por última vez, enterrando esa arma mutante en el corazón del Capitán Hydra pero su disparo perdió potencia. Falla en un 100%. Anulación. El silbido del Vibranium fue lo último que escuchó antes de que rebanara su cuello.

 

 

Steve jadeó, sangre escurría de su boca como si fuese una cascada, sus ojos se cerraban ante el agotamiento, mirando la mano salir de su pecho, dejando al descubierto su corazón palpitante con trozos de hueso que pertenecían a sus costillas rotas. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo decapitado de Superior Ironman, mirando alrededor todo el desastre causado por su pelea, los muertos debían ascender a más de medio millar con facilidad, sin contar los daños colaterales. Eso le llenó de orgullo y una mórbida satisfacción. Deseó que hubiese sido peor, una despedida digna de alguien como él, pero seguro que las bombas colocadas en otros puntos le harían justicia. Volvió su rostro hacia el cuerpo que observó como si la muerte no estuviera sobre su cabeza. Lentamente, fue torciendo una sonrisa macabra antes de levantar sus manos temblorosas por haberse clavado las partes de su escudo que dejó caer, arrancando pedazos del cuerpo de su amante para atragantarse con ellos hasta que ya no pudo respirar, cayendo sobre los restos.

 

Sus ojos perdieron brillo mirando al ocaso.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
